


Caring

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, That's it, estaba enferma y quería que alguien me cuidara como ago cuida a raoul en este fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Pero Raoul era humano, por más que Agoney se encaprichara en la idea de que su novio debía ser un semidios o algún otro tipo de deidad, y un diciembre particularmente frío logró tumbar al rubio en la cama por un par de días.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí el borrador de este fic con fiebre y para distraerme del dolor de cabeza, por lo que no se trata más que de una escena doméstica y súper soft de los pencos para hacerme sentir mejor. Espero que les guste.
> 
> (También publicado en Wattpad)

Agoney nunca se había puesto a pensar que mudarse a un piso con Raoul significaba que él sería el responsable de cuidar de su novio si éste se encontrara enfermo. No se trataba de que le molestara la idea, simplemente nunca se lo había planteado porque Raoul rara vez enfermaba y en sus años de relación apenas si lo había visto tener algún que otro resfriado.

Pero Raoul era humano, por más que Agoney se encaprichara en la idea de que su novio debía ser un semidios o algún otro tipo de deidad, y un diciembre particularmente frío logró tumbar al rubio en la cama por un par de días. No era más que una gripe: unos días de reposo, mucho líquido, los antibióticos correctos, y el catalán estaría como nuevo. Aún así, la novedad de tener a Raoul enfermo en casa tenía a Agoney en un estado de alerta constante.

Por un lado, el catalán era todavía más quejoso que el propio Agoney cuando estaba enfermo. Cualquiera creería que sufría de una dolencia mucho más preocupante que una simple gripe. Además, a Raoul de pronto le sobraba la energía que lo mantenía activo todo el día con mil proyectos diferentes. Las horas de reposo se le hacían eternas al joven rubio sin tener mucho con lo que distraerse aparte de Netflix y su móvil. Agoney debía entonces tratar de mantener el terrible humor de su novio a raya, haciendo un esfuerzo para que descansara lo suficiente y cumpliera con el reposo. Era cuando menos una tarea cansadora.

Pero por el otro, un Raoul agripado también requería de abrazos casi constantes, y de música suave que le ayudara a dormir a pesar del dolor de cabeza; y Agoney estaba más que dispuesto a proveer a su novio de eso y más, incluyendo besos en sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre, innumerables tazas de té con miel y un buen plato de sopa para ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperar energía.

Agoney disfrutaba de estar pendiente de Raoul, incluso en los momentos más irascibles del rubio cuando la fiebre no le permitía ni siquiera el alivio del sueño. Sabía que Raoul haría exactamente lo mismo por él, aguantando su humor cambiante por culpa de la fiebre y cumpliendo sus deseos con tal de asegurar que se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

-No quiero más té.

Apenas si Agoney se había aventurado dos pasos en la habitación cuando la voz quebrada y ronca de Raoul llegó hasta sus oídos. El canario intentó aguantar el resoplido que se formaba en su pecho. Al final se le escapó un suspiro justo cuando alcanzaba la cama.

-Pero te hará bien a la garganta – intentó razonar el canario con su novio.

-Pero es que estoy harto de… –hizo un gesto vago con las manos señalando la cama– esto.

-Amor, llevas sólo dos días de reposo.

-¡Dos días! – Raoul intentó levantar la voz más de lo que su dolorida garganta le permitía, y el esfuerzo le produjo un ataque de tos que sacudió todo su cuerpo. –Quiero curarme ya.

-Si te quieres curar, por empezar, deberías dejar de gritar. Que me dan pena tus cuerdas vocales. –Agoney se sentó junto al rubio en el borde de la cama y depositó la taza aún humeante de té en la mesa de noche. –Y para continuar, deberías dormir un poco. Que creo que la fiebre estará subiendo y aún tienes un rato para la siguiente pastilla.

Raoul resopló, quitándose de la frente los cabellos rubios que caían sin orden sobre ésta, pero no protestó ni emitió queja alguna. En su lugar, tomó la taza de té que Agoney le ofrecía con ambas manos y sopló un poco el vapor antes de tomar un primer sorbo con cuidado, cauteloso de no quemarse –nuevamente– la lengua con el líquido caliente.

Cuando una mueca de alivio cruzó el rostro de Raoul al sentir aquél bálsamo en su garganta inflamada, Agoney se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. Tenía razón, la fiebre estaba subiendo nuevamente.

-Tómate el té y trata de dormir un poco. Vendré más tarde con los medicamentos y un poco de sopa.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Raoul se posó sobre su brazo, las yemas de los dedos aún cálidas de haber estado en contacto con la taza caliente. Agoney miró con atención el rostro de Raoul buscando alguna señal de alarma, pero lo único que encontró en sus ojos fue una expresión suave y cálida que parecía abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, pollito?

Casi sin pensarlo, Agoney posó su propia mano sobre la de Raoul. El menor negó con la cabeza un par de veces y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos y les otorgó un brillo más alegre que aquél que da la fiebre.

-Que te quiero, Ago. Y gracias.

En menos de un segundo la sonrisa se había replicado en el rostro de Agoney. El canario tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir la emoción que lo embargaba. Le parecía ridículo que luego de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos aún le emocionara hasta lo más profundo cuando Raoul le decía que lo quería. Fue el turno del propio Agoney de negar un poco con la cabeza antes de inclinarse sobre Raoul, con cuidado de no tirar el té que aún permanecía en manos del menor, para finalmente besarle con mucha delicadeza. Fue apenas un pequeño roce de labios pues Agoney no pretendía contagiarse por mucho que quisiera a Raoul. Además, ¿quién cuidaría de ellos si los dos cayeran enfermos?

-No hay de qué – susurró finalmente aún pegado a su boca. – También te quiero.

Con un último beso en la mejilla de Raoul, Agoney se puso en pie. Tomó la taza olvidada del té anterior y los dos vasos vacíos que reposaban sobre la mesa de noche.

-Tómate el té y duerme, anda. Que yo no me voy a ningún sitio.

-Lo sé.


End file.
